There are no winners
by Kesar pista
Summary: Harry's entire image of pure blood slyhtiern shatters when he receives just one letter from a three year old just a week after Christmas. He finally understand how much difficult it is to growing up even if you're parents are rich and powerful as he tries to give the three year old's her Christmas's gift. After all no matter which side we choose we still are human.


**AN: My first fanfiction! Enjoy! Also English is not my first language! ( I am trying my best though)**

Contrary to popular belief Harry wasn't felling excited over his recent promotion to head of auror department. The 25 year old auror had a lot to deal with in life –a three year old son, a pregnant wife and the extremely annoying reporter from daily prophet.

"Look here, Miss Rachel. I have work to attend to and I really don't have time to give an interview." He hissed in an uncharacteristic intimidating and cold tone to the persistent reporter.

Fortunately for him however his best mate and colleague –Ron Weasley, had come to his rescue. Unlike Harry he was more prone to random outburst of anger, creating a more scary and difficult target for the media.

Muttering thanks to him, Harry quickly made his way to his new office which once his boss occupied. Nothing much had changed since Kingsley got elected as minister of magic. The walls were still covered in strange astronomic patterns illuminated by a vivid purple colour. The room was furnished in mismatching vintage themed furniture. Even after living in the wizardly world for 15 years, Harry still could never understand some wizards.

On the top of the mahogany table was a large stack of letters, he had suspected were from his various well wishers and friends who wanted to congratulate him on his appointment. Even though it was terrible thing to do he completely ignored them and dumped the entire stack in one of the cabinet of his safe –which usually held evidences and other important items of any cases, dropping a couple of them in the process.

He cursed under his breath, suddenly getting extremely annoyed as he leaned down on his knees and began to collect them one by one. However just then someone who had entered the scene had found this extremely amusing.

"Wow, you really did wake up in the wrong side of the bed didn't you Harry?" Ron laughed nervously as he darted forward to assist Harry.

Harry just shrugged in response, "No offence Ron, but you sister can get really pissed off for no reason at all when she is pregnant." He said shaking his head to which Ron burst out laughing.

"None taken mate, you got it harder than me at least I don't have to take care of one baby while waiting for another" Ron said referring to James Sirius who just recently celebrated his 3rd birthday.

Harry chuckled as he continued to sort the letters into a neat stack, "Somehow when I do see James's face it almost fells like the difficultly I bore was worth it."

Ron smiled slightly as he placed the last letter on the top of the clean stack that they had laid when he noticed how awful the handwriting of the writer was that he burst out laughing.

Harry looked at his best mate with his raised eye brows when Ron gave him the letter nearly choking in laughter, even he smiled at the innocent handwriting of the written –obviously someone as old as James he thought as he unfolded the letter and read it.

_To Mr. Harry Potter,_

_Hello Harry Potter! My name is April Zabini, I am 3 years old and live with my mummy, Daphne Zabini. I know I am late but Merry Christmas! Did you enjoy Christmas? I know your son! Both of us go to the same muggle school. He is a very good friend and we play hide and seek together. He had told me that during Christmas, everyone in the Weasley and Potter family spend the night together._

_My father Blaise Zabini has been missing since two years. I don't know where but mummy says he made many bad mistakes. I tried to tell the muggle police but mummy just cried and had to cast some magic for some reason which made them forget about finding my father. I heard from my mummy that when there is any problem I should ask for help from an auror._

_Please Mr. Potter, my father is a good man he used to buy me candy. Your family gets to spend Christmas together, I just to see my father this Christmas if only just once. I heard that you're an auror so I send you this letter for help._

_Your number 1 fan,_

_April Zabini_

Harry dropped the letter dramatically as Ron snatched it to read and as soon he did so both of them had the same expression –Pity? No ... Remorse? No ... it was more, much more. Harry imagined himself in this situation ... he couldn't. How would his day go if he could never see his wife's angry but beautiful face or his son's bright naive face as he flew in his toy broom? All of these little things shattered and he would only see two iron bars in his little prison every time he opens his eyes.

"Blaise Zabini is prisoner number 13280, Harry" Ron said breaking the long stretch of silence. "Azkaban" he added slowly.

Harry remembered the black haired boy, Blaise back in his days in Hogwarts. He wasn't particularly into hating muggle-born. He just was foolish and was guided in the wrong way by his parents, now here he was even though he was in Azkaban he made sure his wife was bringing up young April the exact opposite way. Did such a man really belong in Azkaban? Can a prison reform a reformed man?

"Harry?" Ron asked nervously as he took a step closer to him. Never had he seen Harry so deep in thoughts that he had forgot everything else. However Harry had just made up his mind.

"Ron, I am heading to the Zabini manor right now. Get prisoner 13280 from Azkaban in two hour and if anyone objects tell them that the boy who lived demands it." He ordered but to his surprise Ron didn't show any sign of objection and actually smiled, "On it" he said with a determined expression.

* * *

To say Harry was shocked to see Daphne after nearly 9 years of not seeing her was an understatement. But he's reaction was completely reasonable seeing just how much she had changed –Muggle clothing, muggle livelihood and almost everything in their house was running on electricity instead of magic.

"Is this about my husband, Mr. Potter?" She asked offering her a cup of tea. Harry nodded as she suddenly looked nervous and close to tears, "A-a-are they going to execute him?" She stammered.

"No" Harry said immediately in an alarmed tone, the boy who defeated the dark lord had a strange fear of crying women. "Is your daughter home?" He suddenly asked as her expression changed to shock.

"April?" She asked as he nodded, "She is, but why-?" Before she could complete her sentence a young girl burst into his the living room. She nearly squealed when she saw Harry.

Harry passed her letter to Daphne before he walked toward the 3 year old girl who was gaping at him, "Hey there champ! Are you April?" He asked with a cheerful smile as she shyly nodded. "Do you want an auror does?" He asked her ruffling her hair like the way he ruffles James's hair. "Help people" he answered his own question as she continued to remain silent. "Merry Christmas April and as a gift you can meet your father."

When he heard this April finally found her voice, "Really?" she squealed. Harry chuckled as he grabbed her hand and was about to go outside.

However just as they were about to leave, Daphne had stopped them. "Why are you doing this Potter? She demanded. Harry could sense how much effort she putting to not cry in front of her daughter.

"Because I also am a father" he whispered

* * *

"Daddy!" April squealed as she rushed towards Blaise

"April? April is that you? April!" Blaise jumped up forgetting that he was chained to his seat as he struggled to break free. Tears streamed down the face of the hardened criminal when he had just seen the 3 year old running towards him.

Harry watched from a distance half furious that Kingsley refused to unchain him and half proud that he managed to reunite the father with his daughter.

Harry spend the rest of the day observing, smiling as he watched the criminal –who was once feared as a emotionless killer, in tears as he praised the 3 years old for her drawings she drew in muggle school, listened as she told him about her mother and finally smiled as the girl curled up on his lap and finally succumbed to exhausting and fell asleep.

"You know this is the last time you will see her." Harry said as he finally stepped inside the cell eyeing the convict who looked up with a peaceful smile.

"May I ask what I ever did to receive such a gift?" he asked, Harry chucked as he sat down on the bunk opposite to him.

"It's not what you did but ... young April had every right to spend a Christmas with his father." He responded. Blaise was satisfied with his answer as he smiled when April reached out to grab her shoulders with one hand in her sleep.

Harry got up as he prepared to leave the two alone for the night before whishing Blaise a merry Christmas.

**AN: I hopped you enjoyed this (very) short one-shot. I had originally had a much longer story (10k words) planned which included a scene with Ginny and one with James in the muggle school as well but since I am writing this in the middle of the night I didn't (way too tired). I can't I am too proud of this, might rewrite this later sometime. Also ignore how awfully written the letter part is I wanted it to look like a 3 year wrote it.**

**So anyway this was my first trial attempt at writing. I will soon begin writing multi-chapters as well!**


End file.
